Subspace emissary: the second attack
by thebladeofchaos
Summary: Several years after Tabuu's attack, life has resumed in the brawler's world. new fighters are travelling to join in on the action. but in the depths, something is happening.
1. prologue

Right, I hope to do well with this story. I will apologise if the smashers seem OOC, but I will do my best to avoid it.

* * *

Prologue:

Aftermath of the attack.

3 years ago, the world of trophies and fights came under attack from the mighty subspace army. The heroes and villains of various worlds united together to fight the army. After their victory, they all went their own separate ways, going back to their old lives.

Some kept on the heroic path, joining the fight and helping people wherever they went. Some went back to their old villainous ways, never learning that they couldn't win, and others simply went back to a simple life, entertaining people in this world.

Some people have heard of this world. And few among them have decided to make the journey towards this land of myths and fighting. Some of them are famous warriors, others forgotten myths and the rest are rising legends. Each with their own story to tell.

But in the shadow of their world, something else was happening…something no had anticipated.

* * *

For this story, I'm hoping to use some 'new' smashers (You'll see what I mean next chapter) But I am taking OCs from Nintendo game fictions…and I may take 2 OCs and 2 characters from other games to go along side Snake and Sonic. so just about anyone can join in...note the 'almost'


	2. The stadium event

Short fight just to get into the swing of things

* * *

Chapter 1:

The stadium event.

The sun shone over the midair stadium. The crowd all on their feet as they chanted the names of two fighters. On the edge of the arena, two princesses were looking around, waiting for the two fighters in question. Princess Zelda of Hyrule and Princess Peach of Mushroom.

"How much longer will we have to wait?!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Her question was answered by someone walking out with a life size statue of a female samurai, cloaked in blue. He threw the statue onto the arena, the statue coming to life. Lyndis, the Blade Lord, pulled her magnificent sword free of its exotic sheath, swinging it down gracefully.

"Who turn is it to fall to Sol Katti?" she asked, raising the fine sword above her head. The crowd went mad as she did so. Princess Zelda walked over to her, smiling.

"Good Luck, Lyn" she told the warrior, doing a small bow.

"Thanks for inviting me" the woman answered, bowing before the princess.

"We have Lyn, now we present her opponent!" someone shouted, most likely the arena master.

Another trophy was thrown into the stadium. It was a tall, green and blue overall wearing person with a moustache. The trophy came to life in a rainbow of colours, the guy landing face down on the ground. Luigi got up, nursing a bruised nose. Peach walked over to him, checking to see if he was alright.

"Luigi, are you ready?" She asked the plumber. He looked at her, giving her a nervous smile.

"Let's-a go" he told her nervously. He looked at his opponent, seeing her blade. He ran over to a corner, crouching down and trembling in fear. Peach walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll join in…right?" She asked him, getting a weird tremble in response. "It won't kill you; it's all in the name of entertainment"

"Why-a don't you-a do it, princess?" Luigi retorted, turning round and looking at Lyn, then cowering as he saw the blade again.

"DOOO IT!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

Luigi looked at the crowd, thinking that if he messed up he would always have to live in his brother's shadow…One shot, one chance to finally make a name for himself for being something other then 'Mario's younger brother'.

He put the fear at the back of his mind, stepping into the centre of the arena. Lyn copied him, placing her weapon into its sheath.

* * *

Mean while, in the nearby village of Smashville, on the top of a mountain, the townspeople had set up a massive screen for the fight to be shown on in the park. Everyone had gathered to watch, including a traveller, wearing blue clothes and a yellow turban type thing around his neck. He had a long sword in a sheath on his back, and his blond hair did make him stand out.

"Hey Isaac" one of the townsfolk started, walking over to the young adept. "Who do you support out of the pair?"

"I think I'd prefer not to take sides" he answered, looking at the screen. "Besides, it's too close to call in my opinion"

"I'd say Luigi" Another townsfolk chipped in, smiling. "He's the brother of the legendary Mario, he must have enough skill to beat some swordswoman"

"You didn't hear about Lyn's story did you?" The first townsman asked the second. "Word is she had to fight to reunite with her granddad, the Marquess of Caelin, and the enemy was her grand uncle, who led the army against her"

"Really?" the second townsman replied, looking round. "I didn't know she had to fight an army"

"They don't call her noble woman for nothing" Isaac chipped in, smiling. "Besides, in a way, they both have advantages and disadvantages when it comes to combat…heck, I bet Lyn has no Magic"

"But she's good with a bow"

"My point still stands"

The screen then started up, the opening details of the match, followed by 'This match is brought to you by Toon Link's Ocean Charts. Going sailing somewhere nice, trust Toon Link' then showing Lyn and Luigi facing each other down.

"10 coins say's Luigi wins" the first villager told Isaac

"20 if Lyn wins" Isaac countered.

"Deal"

* * *

"The battle lines have been drawn" The arena master shouted. "The fight between the veteran of the Subspace attack and the noble woman of Sacaen is about to begin" The crowd screaming out the fighters names…Let the fight begin.

Lyn started things off, running towards Luigi. She held her sheath in hand. The plumber fired a few fireballs at the swordswoman, getting a few hits on her. The swordswoman ignored the pain, still running at the plumber.

"Taste my blade!" she shouted, drawing her blade quickly and slashing at Luigi.

"Mama mia!" Luigi shouted as the blade hit him. He fell back a bit, looking at where the blade hit him…no mark, Peach was right, this was safe. Lyn looked at her opponent.

"Is that all you've got?" She taunted, throwing her blade up in the air and catching it in its sheath

Luigi took offence at this, charging at Lyn, punching the air in front of him as he did so. Lyn moved her blade to counter, holding the sheath just behind her with her hand on the hilt. When Luigi was about to hit, she moved both at the same time, pulling the sheath in the way of the fists and slashing back at her foe.

Luigi, the clever plumber that he was, expected this, quickly dodging out of the way and running back in. he did the trademark Mario Jump, scorching and lifting Lyn up into the air. The warrior tried to counter whilst in the air, jumping up and trying to slash at Luigi.

The plumber deftly dodged in the air, kicking Lyn in the face. The swordswoman went flying away from the plumber, falling to the ground. Both landed quite roughly, Lyn worse then Luigi. The warrior used her sheath as a balance when getting back up. Lyn wiped her lips, as if wiping blood off.

"Clever…very clever" She commended, getting low and walking around the arena. The crowd roaring, waiting for the next attack.

"I a-try" the plumber replied, smiling and falling forward as part of his taunt.

"This could be interesting"

The warrior ran at Luigi, dodging more fireballs as she did so. The crowd roared with cheers as she charged. Luigi charged put a punch, watching the warrior with keen eyes. Both collided as they met in the centre. Luigi somehow missed, while Lyn did something that surprised everyone.

She did what looked like Marth's dancing blade attack, pulling her blade out with a blue stream following it, hitting Luigi on his big nose. She then followed up with a three hit combo, aiming for the plumber's chest and flinging him away with the fourth hit.

The plumber turned into a trophy, landing just outside of the arena. Lyn put her sword away, bowing to a cheering crowd. She walked over to Luigi, touching the trophy base. The plumber banged his nose on the ground, the rest of his body at an angle. He turned himself over, looking at Lyn.

"Oh… I lost" Luigi moaned, cowering in a corner again.

"A lose is nothing to be ashamed of if you can walk away from it" Lyn told him, getting that from her knowledge of battle.

Isaac laughed as he saw Lyn defeat Luigi easily, holding his hand out to the poor guy.

"Pay up, a deal's a deal" he told the villager, feeling the 20 coins fall into his hand. "Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" the villager told him. "I predict that one day you'll be fighting in that arena"

"Doubt it; I'm a simple psyenergy user from a simple town"

"Correction" the second villager interrupted, raising one finger. "You're a simple adept from the town of Vale who fought off two powerful dragons whilst you were in your teens"

"I wasn't alone you know"

"True, true, how is Garet by the way?"

"He's as stubborn as ever, and Jenna's happy to have her family back in one piece, as am I"

"Good, give them my regards, as well as Felix, Mia, Ivan, Piers and Sheba"

"Will do. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off for some sleep, get my energy back up from the trip here"

The adept walked out of the area, going back to his room in the nearby inn. The innkeeper was happy to see him return, giving him his room key again so he could go and have a snooze.

* * *

Back in the arena, Lyn and Luigi were shaking hands, waving to a cheering crowd. Luigi sighed again as he realized what he had lost, but then smiled as he waved to a crowd chanting his name. Lyn looked round, smiling at everyone he saw. The two princesses were clapping the two fighters, walking over to them.

"A terrific match" Peach told them, smiling.

"Congratulations on your first win Lyn, and consolations Luigi" Zelda spoke to the pair.

"Thank you, Zelda" Lyn replied, looking at Luigi. "And thanks for the match Luigi"

"Any-a-time" Luigi responded. The pair stopped shaking hands, walking over to their individual 'corners'

Well, they got about half-way before the sky started turning black all of a sudden…at the core of this strange occurrence was a mighty ship…it was like the Halberd except entirely black and a pointed front…and bigger…way bigger. The four in the arena looked at the sky, three shocked at what they saw.

"It can't be…" Peach started, her normal cheery self gone.

"What?" Lyn asked…she was new so she didn't know.

"It's-a just like before…" Luigi started, stopping himself there.

"What is?"

"3 years ago" Zelda answered, keeping an eye on the ship. "The subspace emissary's attack on this world....It's exactly how it was last time" she paused, looking for what to say. "Tabuu was the emissary…he was killed…so who is in charge now?"

"I'm guessing it's very bad" Lyn spoke, seeing the other three nod. "Well, we ought to be ready for them then"

The four got ready for the attack, taking their individual stances.

* * *

Right, that's the first chapter done. Lyn and Isaac have been 'promoted' from assist trophy to smasher. I might do others, but that's it so far.

At the end of a chapter where they is a 'newcomer' to the team, I'll put in the name and, if their an OC, story, writer and game. If your sending in an OC, I need to know the details…you know, attacks, game, relevant story and so on. If you don't want to be known, tell me in the PM, other wise, expected to be mentioned.

So right now, no one is in the team as their isn't one. Luigi, Lyn (Fire emblem for those who don't know) Peach and Zelda are a group for the subspace face off. Isaac (Golden Sun for those who don't know, I've got a picture of the symbol being a sun) is in a nearby town and so on.

And with the town thing…people had to start living in towns and villages sometime, and it will affect the story later on, as, face it, they couldn't do the whole fight in one day.


	3. The first strike

Chapter 2:

The first strike

Isaac woke up after a few minutes of light sleep. Something was off; he could feel it through his psyenergy.

"What could it be?" Isaac asked, getting up and looking outside. A black sky was over the Midair stadium. "Well, I guess that explains it" he looked down, seeing the rest of the villagers out as well.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the mighty Halberd flew over top, dropping off the black balls which formed into the Primids, each one looking at the fighters with vacant eyes. Lyn hold her blade firm, looking at her allies.

"Let's a-go" Luigi spoke, charging at the mass. Zelda looked at the mass, counting about 30.

"May as well fight them" Lyn commented, charging at the mass of Primids, Peach and Zelda behind her.

* * *

Back in Smashville…

Isaac walked outside of the inn, looking at the black mass across the sky. He didn't notice the Zora walking over to him.

"You interested in that?" he asked the adept, looking at the sky.

"Something's happening" Isaac replied, looking at the Zora. "If's it's anything bad, then wI have to stop it"

"Well, I guess we may as well go together" The Zora held his hand out towards the adept. "The name's Calder"

"My name's Isaac" the adept replied, shaking the Zora's hand. "But why do you want to go there?"

"A friend of mine might be there" Calder looked at the black mass, wondering what to say. "Seeing as though this happened I'm guessing it's better to go together"

The two nodded, running out of the village towards the stadium…

* * *

"On your left!" Lyn shouted to Peach, seeing the princess turn left and slap one of the primids silly. She then pulled a turnip from the ground and threw it at another. Everyone that was defeated turned back into the weird black balls, floating away on the wind.

Luigi slammed a primid with his fist, looking round and seeing no other primids standing. The group moved together, looking around for whatever would attack them next.

"What came after them last time?" Lyn asked, getting a bow out.

"Last Time the R.O.B leader dropped off a subspace bomb in the centre of the arena" Zelda told her, looking around. "He was dressed like a minister"

A weird floating platform came into the arena. It didn't have the familiar R.O.B on it, it had a figure dressed in red with the subspace army symbol reversed with two extra tabs inside. He had the familiar subspace bomb on the platform, but with only one slot instead of four.

"R.O.B, What are you doing?" Peach asked, looking at the figure. It didn't respond, continuing to fly around. It dropped off the bomb, it rolled around a bit before settling. Instead of two R. coming from behind it, a single stone Golem of sorts came out from behind it.

It held out a finger of sorts, putting it into the slot and activating the bomb. The three minute timer came up, counting down slowly with sparks of electricity jumping between the sides. Lyn ran up to it, hoping to break it before it blew up.

"That-a isn't gonna work!" someone shouted, Lyn stopping and seeing something. she got blown away by a cannonball, flying into the distance, a star signalling her disappearance. Luigi was surprised by this event, then even more so by Zelda and Peach screaming.

The plumber looked at the girls, seeing them in cages held by the golem. For something made of stone, it moved quickly and silently.

"Here I-go" he spoke, running at Petey. He hoped to save both of the princesses, somehow proving himself to everyone, he jumped up, landing on the golem's head, smashing away at it with his boots. The golem winced as a crack ran down it, trying to smash Luigi with the cages.

"Nice-a try" Luigi taunted, rolling to the side. The cages hit the golem, causing an even bigger crack to run down it. The plumber charged up his head butt, looking quite determined as he did so. He launched towards the creatures head, landing in the crack. His head was stuck in the crack, the rest of his body on the outside.

"Uh oh" he moaned, trying to pull himself out. The golem saw him, using it's minimum intelligence to slam him with the cages. The plumber moaned as he felt the cages hit him, the crack getting bigger each time. Eventually, he had enough room to move, getting further into the crack and trying to force it down the golem's body.

"I'm-a Luigi Mario!" he shouted, diving down and launching some fireballs at the bottom off the crack, head butting it and finishing off the creature. It looked at the crack, looking sorrowful as it realised what had happened. It fell forwards, the stones breaking as it landed. The princesses jumped out of the cages as they broke on impact.

All three landed a distance away from the creature, looking back to make sure it was done. The bomb was on the one minute mark. The three smashers heard some laughing nearby, looking and seeing Waluigi landing nearby with the trophy gun.

"I'm-a here for my-a prize" he spoke, charging up the gun and firing it. The trio jumped to dodge the arrow missile. The sticky tall villain fired at the trio, trying his best to hit him.

"Why-a are you-a here?" Luigi asked, dodging an arrow

"For my-a trophy" he responded, firing a good shot at Peach. She was hit, landing on the ground as a trophy. He jumped over to her, grabbing the trophy and running off.

"Come-a back a-here" Luigi ordered, running after Waluigi. He looked at the bomb, seeing 10 seconds left. "Plan-a B"

He pulled the Poltergust 3001 out of his outfit, jumping on, Zelda followed suit, holding on tightly as Luigi flew the vacuum cleaner. The bomb went off just as they were leaving.

The results were the same as all those years ago; the stadium was sucked into the lack ball of subspace, the pair only just out of range. They looked back, seeing the stadium engulfed. What didn't happen last time was the black ball disappearing, replaced with nothing.

The subspace army was back, that much was sure.

"We need to find Pit" Zelda told Luigi, looking at the plumber. They only just avoided a branch of a tree.

"He'll a-know what to-a do" Luigi replied, looking at the princess.

"If he doesn't, then at least we can work together to find the other smashers"

Meanwhile, over in Skyworld, where Pit had returned to after helping the smashers beat Tabuu. He watched the events through the magical pool, shocked as events near enough repeating themselves. He looked behind him, expecting the goddess to give him his swords again.

She wasn't there; instead there was a young swordsman with red hair and plate armour. The armour was blue with gold streaks, he had a sword in his hand which had runes down and his sheath was blue.

"What's up Pit?" he asked the angel, walking over to him.

"Look in here and find out, Roy" the angel replied, running around to try and find the goddess.

Roy obliged, looking into the pool. He saw Luigi fighting against the golem, smashing the cages in an attempt to free the princesses, occasionally hitting the golem. He thought back to the events that brought him here. He had heard about Skyworld coming under attack, and thus wanted to help. He took the Sealed Sword along with him, wondering what foe its edge might fell.

"Pit, what should we do?" he asked the angel, hear him running back.

"We move out, heading east to try and find some help" the angel replied, holding his sword/bow tightly. The golden rings around his hand. "I'm sure we'll be able to find some help from the other smashers"

"I just hope we don't run into too much trouble" the lord smiled, looking at Pit.

Both of them ran over to the doors, Roy grabbing a snowboard like object and standing next to the angel. The doors opened, Pit falling backwards out of the hall and Roy jumping out with the 'board' on his feet, surfing downwards with the blade firmly held.

* * *

Another chapter done, sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been wondering how to play this and how to pair the characters up, along with what they would say.

To those of you who don't know: Roy is a Fire Emblem. Calder is from I Caught Myself, a member of a Zelda forum I'm on. If you're reading this bloody, thanks…and sorry if he's OOC.

Next chapter is Roy and Pit moving through Skyworld, and Isaac and Calder moving towards the remains of the Mid Air stadium. I might throw in a fourth pair…I've got the next few pairs worked out any way.


	4. trade route descent through the clouds

Chapter 3: the trade route/ Descent through the clouds

Calder and Isaac ran along the roads heading towards the midair stadium site. The road was extremely peaceful, no traders, travellers or the like went by them…this wasn't normal. Isaac stopped first, followed by Calder.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, looking round, Calder put his hands behind his head.

"Obviously not here" Calder replied, sitting down on the ground. "They've most likely run away from the stadium"

"I hope so" the adept put his hand on his chest, closing his eyes and looking at the sky. "Because they'll need all the help they can get if they haven't"

The adept noticed something in the sky. A grey ship with four wings. It looked like it had two guns and a hanger in it. Isaac recoiled as he realised what it was. The Great Fox…and seemingly under new management judging from the black balls that fell from it.

"Looks like we've got company" Isaac commented, drawing his sword. Calder turned towards the ship lazily, hardly moving as he saw it.

"I can't get a bloody days rest can I?" he moaned, standing up and getting his fins ready.

The ship flew over head, the black balls landing around the pair and merging to form the Primids. Some where armed with blasters, other shining as the steel covered their skins. The pair stood back to back, each looking around the enemy.

"Could be entertaining" Isaac commented, looking round.

"I could make money if the enemies are this weak" Calder replied, pulling his arm back and clenching his hand, Isaac doing the same.

The Primids slowly advanced forwards, keeping an eye on the pair. Both of the fighters pushed their hands forward, a mix of fire and lightning shooting out of Calder's and Isaac making the earth break in front of him. The Primids vanishing as the lightning hit them and the ones that fell into the crack…well, squashed.

"Let's go!" Isaac shouted, charging at the side he was facing, swinging his sword through two of them before they could react.

"You just handle your side" Calder replied, walking forward, he slashed at two Primids, making them turn into the black balls before kicking at another.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clouds…

"I've got to do this more often!" Roy shouted, surfing through the clouds and shouting his head off. Pit flew just above him, keeping out of the way of the young swordsman.

"Enjoy it later. We've got a mission to do" Pit told him, looking round and seeing the Halberd. "Incoming!"

Roy turned around and saw the mighty ship, drawing his sword and spinning the board round. Instead of the normal Primids shadow balls, Primids jumped straight out with a jetpack on and a gun in hand. Pit groaned as he saw this.

"So much for an easy descent" he told Roy, holding his twin blades and forming the bow string. He pulled it back, and arrow appearing notched on the 'bow'. "Avoid them if you can; otherwise, hit them as hard as you can!"

Roy made the flames dance along his blade, swinging it round and sending fireballs towards the enemy. Pit fired a few arrows, sending them towards the ship itself. The Primids exploded as they hit the fireball. The ship had hardly a scratch.

A few Primids were lucky, flying around the shots and arrows and firing their guns. Roy moved his sword to block one, then flipping the board to avoid the others. The board acted as a kind of air break, slowing him down. He got closer towards the Primids, swinging his sword at their legs. They turned into the shadow balls, floating away.

Pit extended his wings, floating back towards the Primids and swinging at them with his sword. He felt a sting in his wing as he realised he had gotten hit. He turned round, seeing a Primid lining up another shot. He pulled out the mirrored shield, facing it towards the sniper.

"Nice try" he spoke. The Primid fired the shot, hitting the shield and it getting sent back, hitting the gunner right in the face. He turned into the shadow balls, floating away. Three more Primids jumped out of the ship, no more following as the ship flew away on a different course.

"We've exhausted their numbers…Ouch!" Roy shouted, getting shot in the arm. He righted the board, looking round. He saw a mountain top nearby, smiling. "Pit! Head towards the peak of that mountain!"

Pit looked at it, nodding and doing his best fly onto it. He dodged some more fire, looking up and seeing the gunners not letting up. The angel landed on the mountain, looking back and getting ready to catch Roy as he got close enough.

The lord looked at the mountain top, seeing Pit land safely. He felt another bullet hit him on his leg, almost losing his balance. He flew by the mountain, jumping off just before he went too far. The board hit the mountain, exploding as it did so. Roy held out his hand Pit holding out his.

The lord grabbed the angel's hand, nearly losing his grip on it as the pain surged down it. He shoved his sword into the rock face, embedding it and using it to pull himself up.

"Remind me…never to do that again" Roy commented, pulling his sword out and standing on the peak. He was about to sit down but heard the sound of the jetpacks. He held his sword firm, flames dancing along it. Pit held his blade ready, looking round.

They heard someone shout, and some Primids' shadow balls flew by. The pair looked down the mountain side, seeing a black and blue creature fighting off 5 different Primids at the same time, using martial arts and throwing some blue balls of some sort. He roared with every hit, looking for his next target.

"He looks familiar" Pit commented, 'notching' an 'arrow' and firing it at one of the Primids. He hit it straight in the head, destroying it. The creature grabbed the jetpack, flying up to the pair. He landed on the mountain behind them, closing his eyes.

"Is that Lucario?" Roy asked, scratching his head. The Pokemon opened his eyes, looking between the pair.

"Who asks my name?" the pokemon spoke, looking between the pair. He smiled as he saw Pit. "How long has it been my friend?"

"3 years, and it looks like their back" Pit answered, smiling. Roy looked between the pair confused.

"Does someone mind filling me in?" he asked, putting his blade away.

"We fought against the Subspace army when it first attacked" Pit answered, spinning his sword. He looked at Lucario, walking over to him. "Would you be able to join the fight once again?"

"I was wondering if I would be needed to fight again" he turned around, looking down the mountain. "Let's move, I'm sure that the enemy has some bases this time"

He jumped off the mountain, Pit and Roy running to the edge to check on him. He had landed on a lower ledge, jumping down using the following ones. Roy's jaw dropped, shaking his head.

"How am I meant to do that?" he moaned, jumping down to the first ledge, pit following, the second was a lot more across and a bit less down.

"Let me give you a hand" Pit smiled, jumping across and getting ready to catch Roy.

* * *

Back with Isaac and Calder…

Isaac swung his blade through one of the enemy, backing up and meeting up with Calder's back.

"Do you get the feeling we're struggling here?" Isaac asked, using his psynergy to bring down Ragnarok.

"Not really" Calder replied, spinning round and generating electricity, charging at the Primids and cutting a number of them down. "I hate these bloody things"

"Well let me give you a hand then!" someone shouted, Calder's ears pricked up as he heard the voice.

Isaac held his own in the centre of the group, moving his blade around to block some blows and slashing back. He looked around desperately, trying to see where Calder had gone to. He couldn't see him, swinging his blade around and killing some. The shadow balls floated up into the sky.

"JUDGEMENT CANNON!" someone shouted, a group of Primids flying upwards as they were hit by an explosion. The Venus adept turned towards it, seeing Calder alongside a young man with medium length brown hair that nearly covered his left eye. His eyes were blue, as was his shirt and his travelling pants were black. He held a waved blade with a seal of sorts on it.

"Can't handle these guys on your own can you?" Calder asked, slashing at three more Primids.

"Just wondering what happened to you?" Isaac responded, running over to him and slashing at four more and looking at the newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Name's Reain" the swordsman responded, slashing at three more. "Flames!" his blade set alight, the warrior holding it across his body.

He charged forward, slashing at three more of the Primids. He fell back to avoid being hit by a counter attack. The trio groaned as they counted a mass of enemies left over.

"We can't fight off this many" Isaac told them, bringing down Ragnarok on another enemy.

"Bugger this" Calder cut in, looking round. "Get some cover and I'll handle these guys"

"Fair enough" Isaac replied he and Reain taking cover under the trees.

Calder slammed his fist into the ground, something going on in his system. The sky suddenly turned dark, green rain falling from the sky. The Zora's arteries and Veins became more apparently, pulsing and turning green. He shouted, growing and turning into a river Zora except more…demonic, blood red eyes showing up.

"You should have run when you had the chance" the Zora told them, his voice deeper then before. The rain started burning the Primids, smoke coming from them. He charged at them, tackling them and sending them flying. Isaac and Reain were safe from the rain due to the cover from the trees.

Calder used another lighting/fire attack, killing off what was left of the Primids. They all landed back on the ground, turning into the shadow balls and floating away. The demonic River Zora looked around; just to make sure he was done. He closed his eyes, calming down and returning to normal, the rain stopping as he did so. Isaac and Raein ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked him. The Zora just looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine" he replied, looking at Raein. "It's good to see you again"

"Likewise, I just want to know what you two were doing out here" Raein replied, putting his sword away.

"Basically we're going to the mid air stadium to see what's going on" Isaac answered, putting his sword into its sheath. "We could use your help if we get attacked again"

"Yeah, what do you think Raein" Calder continued, looking at Raein. "What'd you say Raein? Want to travel together like the old days?"

The young swordsman thought about this idea for a few moments. He thought back to the adventures he had with Calder, and then remembered what had happened. Then again, he couldn't really refuse a plea for help. He hadn't done in the past.

"I guess it could be fun" he finally replied, looking at the pair. "Count me in"

"Thank you" Isaac replied, bowing to the warrior. "Your power will come in useful if we get attacked again"

"Well then, now that we're done with the introductions, shouldn't we be going? Seeing as though we don't want to get attacked again" Calder interrupted, walking ahead of the pair. Both of them nodded, following Calder and exchanging stories of how they knew each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shadows of this world, 6 shadowy figures discuss their plans via communication…

"You said they wouldn't be prepared for this assault" a strong, deep voice spoke

"They aren't, all we have to do is keep them separated" a lower, almost growl replied

"Well, I guess I'm off for my bit of the job" a higher, human voice spoke

"Remembering your side of the deal now?" a high, mad voice replied.

"All I have to do is take him out and you'll let me meet him"

"Correct"

"Look, I don't care where this is going, I just want to get my new ship named, alright?" a deep, wolf like voice spoke.

"Fine, both of you get moving. We'll send some Shadow Bugs and… other warriors your ways" the mad voice told them.

"I don't want stone golems for my mission" the human voice replied.

"Agreed" the wolf voice echoed.

"Who said they were stone golems?" the crazy voice told them.

The pair seemed to get the hint, as they both said 'ohhh' at the same time, ending the com-link. The other four shook their heads.

"You know they'll fail…right?" a deep, unnervingly calm voice commented.

"True, but that gives you more room to breath" the crazy voice replied.

"Fine, I'll get back to my area then"

The communication ended there, all of the screens going black and an evil laughter echoing in the shadows. All was ready to begin, if only those pesky smashers would keep out of the way this time. He would make sure that would happen, unlike what had happened before.

* * *

Raein is from ZeldaGod, who, like I Caught Myself, is on the forum. I'm sorry if I got him OOC, man, but I've done the best I can.

Bloody, if I've got Calder wrong again, I'm sorry again. And that demonic zora rain thing was his FS.

I do have a third OC, from Dynamite Dude, who will be in future chapters. And DD, it's either a problem on my end or your end but I don't have his moveset. Should I make it up or what?

Next chapter these two teams don't get any coverage, I'm giving two more teams some coverage. Maybe Zelda and Luigi, but then again, maybe not. Either way, there is a new team coming onto the scene.


	5. grassy plain battle field

Ok, now we have most things cleared up. I will say this before the chapter starts: you know in brawl you get that movie about Snake's box, there is a little bit like that here.

* * *

Chapter 4: the grassy plains / Battlefield

Luigi and Zelda shot across the blue sky hardly believe what had happened to them, Peach and Lyn. Hopefully the subspace hadn't gotten too far, and too powerful, during its disappearance.

"Princess" Luigi started, the princess coming out of a trance to look at him. "What-a if what a-happened last time a-happens again?"

"Then we'll do the same thing we did last time" Zelda replied, looking at the ground. "We beat it back"

"Why-a me?" the plumber asked himself.

Suddenly, both of them heard a spluttering sound, with the poltergust 3001 shaking in Luigi's hands. They looked at the back, seeing the engine explode. "That-a isn't good" Luigi commented, the refitted vacuum cleaner falling out of the sky. It passengers screaming as it did.

* * *

Near by, a young boy was walking along the dirt track. His black spiky hair was quite distinctive, as was his red leather shirt. He had black trousers on with a white turban of sorts floating from his neck down to his legs. Two swords were strapped to his sides.

He looked at the skies, hoping that his journey to Smashville would soon be over. He heard a quiet noise, followed by two people screaming. He saw a pair of humanoid shaped things falling out of the sky into nearby woodland.

"That was strange" he commented, looking round. "I gotta go help them" he started running towards the crash site, stopping after five feet as black balls fell from the sky, forming into the subspace army soldiers. Most were Primids, but the odd gyro creature could be seen, along with another golem at the back with some motorbike creatures.

"What are subspace creatures doing back?" he asked himself, drawing his swords. "Whatever the answer, they are going for the crash site" he swung one of his blades, hitting a primid as it advanced.

"Come on, I set off world regeneration and have to keep on fighting" he moaned, slashing at two more. "Shame Emil isn't here, he would be great"

Lloyd (if you haven't guessed who it is yet) ran forward, spinning his baldes around and beating at least six others. He stopped as they moved into columns to block his movements, the front line being armed with swords, the rows behind them armed with blasters.

"Come on then" he taunted, running forward and holding his blades at his side. He ran and stopped in front of one Primid, thrusting his blades forward. "Sword Rain Alpha!" he shouted, moving the blades at incredible speeds. He pivoted on the spot so that he could hit the others, hitting some of the blaster Primids as well.

The Primids charged up their guns, firing them at Lloyd. The swordsman saw this, moving his blades as fast as he could to block the bullets, occasionally jumping or rolling this way and that. When the Primids had to stop to reload, Lloyd held his blades crossed in front of him, getting the Primids into his aim.

"Demon Fang!" he yelled, swinging his blades down in front of him, the wave of energy heading outwards and hitting most of what Primids were left. He concentrated on the bunch, not seeing a Gyro sneak up behind him. He heard the mech as it extended, but was too late to react, getting frozen on the spot as it sent out ice waves.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the crash site. Luigi and Zelda were recovering from the crash, both standing up, stars floating around Zelda's head, the plumber seeing Marios.

"Ma mamia" he said, shaking his head to dispel the Marios. He looked at the Poltergust, seeing it was broken beyond repair. He walked over to it, holding it in his hands. "Professor E. Gadd isn't a-going to be-a happy about this"

Zelda looked round the forest, seeing the Subspace army bikes and golem heading towards them, and the mass of Primids fighting one warrior. She used her magic, encasing herself in a blue crystal whilst she transformed into Shiek. The Shiekah appearing and doing a handstand.

"He'll make a new one" the ninja told her companion. "Right now we have bigger fish to fry!" she palmed three daggers, throwing them at three cycles, knocking them out in one clean shot. Luigi looked on, looking quite angry.

"No one breaks-a my stuff on-a my holiday!" he shouted, charging towards the bikes, throwing fireballs as he did so. It didn't matter to him about the massive golem behind them, he was angry and forgot his fears.

* * *

The ice encasing Lloyd broke, the warrior jumping out and slashing at the gyro that froze him in the first place. He swung his blades around, hitting a few more Gyros. "I think I'm getting the hang of this" he told himself, swinging his blades to do a few more 'demon fang' attacks, sending out wild pulses of energy. After about ten of these, the army had turned to back balls, floating off in a non-existent wind. He started running again, seeing the Golem swinging its arm around, a grey and blue figure jumping around on it.

Luigi jump, slamming his feet into the golem's face. Shiek jumped onto it's head, digging five blades into it's head and jumping off, both fighters landing next to each other. The attacks had made hardly a dent in it.

"We need to coordinate" Shiek told Luigi. The Plumber nodding back.

"Do you need some help?" Lloyd asked, sliding to stop alongside Luigi. "My name is Lloyd, I'm here to help"

"That a-much is obvious" Luigi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Talk later, aim for it's legs" Shiek commanded.

The golem took a swing at the trio, Lloyd and Luigi jumping to the side, Shiek jumping round the arm and landing on top of it. All three ran towards the left leg, The golem raising it's arm and trying to throw Shiek off. The ninja managed to throw three before the beast grabbed her and threw her into a nearby tree. The blades sticking into its leg.

"Let's a-go" Luigi stated, running faster then Lloyd and jumping, kicking the blades further into the beast's leg. The look on it's face portrayed pain as it felt them dig in.

"My move now then" Lloyd continued, holding his blades tightly, he stopped in front of the beasts leg, aiming for the daggers. "Sword Rain Alpha!" he shouted, thrusting his blades at an incredible speed again.

That did the trick, after about 2 seconds. The golem's leg broke into a thousand pieces, the beast looking at it, then looking scared. It fell slowly over backwards, trying to stop itself falling with its hands. When it hit the floor, dust clouds sprang up, covering the entire area. The three smashers coughing as they ran out of it.

They met up outside the cloud, standing near Shiek's broken tree. Lloyd spinning his swords and putting them away. He looked at the pair, wondering one thing which he chose to voice.

"What the heck is going on?"

* * *

On the other side of the continent to this, a red armoured figure walked the landscape, his lance by his side and his sword sheathed. He liked the look of this place, calm, peaceful, nothing like his home.

He heard a commotion next to the road he was on. Looking at and seeing bandits stealing from a poor woman. He shoved a black helmet on, his armour turning black as he did so, and ran at the group, sword and lance ready.

* * *

Over on the other other side of the continent, in the barren landscape where the last area the previous subspace army still held today known as Greijido. An army of soldier walks to their next battle, two notable people among them.

One had blue hair, was very tall, and had a brown bandana, blue clothes, blue cape with a royal coat of arms and brown armour on. He carried a golden greatsword in one hand, an amazing feat for anyone to do.

The other had blue all over him. Short blue hair with a diadem, blue chain armour, blue boots and blue cape. He also had a magnificent long sword kept at most times in a magnificent gold and green sheath. Both of the warriors looked ahead, seeing the battlelines

"Are you sure you want to join us here Marth?" Ike asked his friend, looking concerned.

"I have to, even a prince must do his duty in battle" Marth replied. He had learnt common quite well over the years.

"Must feel strange to be doing the opposite to what you were doing all those years ago"

"Not really, I'm just glad it's almost over"

The army stopped, lining up to mirror the, only just seen, subspace army. They were just Primids, nothing more then that. No weapons, just their fists. Ike and Marth expected an easy battle, seeing as though they had arms, even though the enemy outnumbered them three to one…good odds.

Marth stood in front of the soldiers, each one an inhabitant of the world. Each one willing to give their life in order to save themselves from the threat of subspace. Marth walked along the lines, the mercenary alongside him.

"Soldiers!" he shouted, turning round to go back the other way. "We have fought many battles, so of them I have not been able to join in due to other campaigns…"

"Four more years! Four more years!" the soldiers chanted, laughing at their own joke. Marth and Ike knew better then to moan at them for that. They were good at what they did.

"This is the final battle. The last place Subspace has any presence in this area. Win here and you can go home freemen!" the prince continued, raising his sword in the air. The soldiers doing the same and shouting. Ike followed the example, looking at the subspace lines.

"Today, we usher in a new age of peace not seen since before the subspace attack, and we lost a lot of good people that day. Most of them were friends, brother, mothers, sisters, fathers. Anything. Today we avenge their demise with blood for blood!"

The soldiers shouted again, this time shaking their weapons in the air. Ike walked in front of Marth, nodding to the prince.

"Soldiers, we will stay back and follow the plan" the mercenary told the men. The plan was the neighbouring Marento state would send in reinforcements if the pair stayed back, and then they would move in once they arrived. The battlefield had a fortress behind it, and one the top a white figure could be seen. He had a sword bigger then Ike's, and managed to hold it up with one hand. He was almost taunting Ike.

"For Greijido!" one of the soldiers shouted, the other shouting the same and charging. Ike and Marth let them go, letting the plan start. The Prince looked worried.

"Don't worry Marth, trust the Marento people, they won't let countless die for nothing" the mercenary reassured him. Marth looked at the sky, thinking.

"It's not that Ike" he replied, looking at his soldier friend. "It's just I have the feeling something's going to happen"

"Like what?"

"Something…bad…like the subspace bombs last time"

The mercenary looked at the prince, thinking he was going mad. He chose to ignore it, watching the battle on the frontline.

* * *

"Is everything going as planned?"

"Yes general, the plans are in place and are being executed as we speak"

"Good, I want to let _him _know I'm here and mean business"

"But sir, surely…"

"You weren't made to question orders; you were made to execute them, clear"

"Clear Sir"

"Now get moving, I'm sure _he_ is nearly here"

* * *

Here's a quiz for you…worth 10 points for each correct answer:

Name the warrior whose armour was red, but turned black when he put the helmet on. (I'll take either his real name or his title. 10 points for either)

Who is the guy in white armour and armed with a golden sword who seemingly taunted Ike on top of the fortress?

Who are the last two speakers talking about?

Next chapter makes this redundant if not answered. And,

SPOILER WARNING

The army doesn't last long…as in the good army


	6. battle of greijido

Right, I'm back. And with the questions last time, the one about the warrior in red armour which turned black will stay as a question for a few chapters, until I reveal all.

This battle will focus on Marth, Ike, the armies, the other golden swordsman and _him._

I have a few 'cut scenes' in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: assault on the fortress .

The soldiers ran towards their opponents, weapons at the ready. Marth and Ike looked on, unable to act due to the plan. The soldiers shouted as they swung their weapons, decimating the subspace army. This all seemed easy…too easy. The prince worried about the soldiers, not knowing what to do.

At the fortress, the subspace general had his sword on his back, crossing his arms and looking at the battle. He took off his white helmet, revealing white, straight hair with black streaks in odd locations. He smiled, seeing the armies fighting each other. A warrior ran up to him, bowing. It was a new subspace creation, a warrior who looked like a normal human with undying loyalty and strength towards his master, helping him in anyway possible. This particular one looked like a young woman with long white hair, armed with a longsword and shield.

"General, what are your orders?" she asked, her voice sounding the part, young and innocent. Way too innocent for her part.

"The subspace forces are to pull back to the mines" the general ordered, his voice was quite mature, despite the age he looked. He had several battle scars on him, most notably the scar on his right arm. His eyes were silver, looking into the distance at the lines. "Make sure they are in range before sending in the Roaders, and send the Shadow warriors to destroy the Marado reinforcements and take the area"

"At once, my lord"

The girl ran off into the building, hoping that she would achieve her objective. The general knew that she would do her utmost, seeing as though she was made to 'self-terminate' if she failed anything. He watched the Primids start falling back, smiling as the soldiers took the bait.

"Come and get me if you want me 'heroes'" he said to himself, getting his blade out and raising it above his head. He turned round, walking to the highest tower in the fortress.

* * *

A warrior walked onto the edge of the battlefield from where the Marado troops would be coming from, seeing the humans and subspace soldiers running towards a fortress. His spiky hair was black with white streaks. His two swords, one white, one black, in there sheathes on his legs. His black cape being blown by the wind. His clothes were black as well, made from Laguz hide from Tellius. He looked at the battle with his red eyes, thinking the soldiers would win.

* * *

When the soldiers where about halfway across the field, the Primids almost back in their base, a division of 10 Roaders rode out onto the battle field, their single wheels screeching through the plains. Their faces intend on their objective. The soldiers blindly charged towards the enemy, not noticing the trap beneath their feet.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the plains, followed by ten others and subspace expanding from them. The soldiers stopping charging, falling back as quickly as they could. All this was to no avail as they were sucked into the 'void', none escaping as they were drawn in. When the subspace had stopped expanding; it shrunk back, leaving no trace of what just happened, apart from weapons on the ground, marking the graves of the fallen.

"What in the world?" Ike asked, walking forward a bit to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He held Ragnell tightly in his hand, hoping for some answer.

"They have this kind of weaponry here?" Marth asked, walking forward as well. "I thought we had taken what weapons they had"

"That must be brand new" the mercenary replied, looking round. "But then, if it was…"

"No, the subspace army can't be getting revived. Their leader is dead, remember"

"True, but who's to say Tabuu is back"

The warriors looked at each, then looking at the fortress. There was no sign that the subspace was still around, so they decided to charge forward, running towards the fortress.

* * *

"Stage one is complete sir" the woman told the general, bowing again.

"Good, and the 'reinforcements'?" the general replied.

"As good as dead, we routed them in one minute, a new record for the unit and the chase begun with 90% of the enemy killed before they left the forest"

"Good, your objectives are complete soldier"

"Thank you sir"

"Now, I want you to greet our 'friends' as soon as they enter this fortress. They can't go messing up the plans"

"Is that 'friends' as in the two coming this way or the other one?"

"Whoever gets in here first"

"At once my lord"

The woman ran off to her fate. The general knew she wouldn't last against the pair of warriors or even the one on his own. He smiled, looking at the sun.

"This army will rise again" he proclaimed, raising his sword above his head. "On Tiberium I swear it" he looked back down at the battlefield, seeing the three people near the fortress.

* * *

Ike and Marth skidded to a halt just outside the fortress door. It was a massive Iron design with the Subspace insignia on it. Marth drew Falchion, getting ready to fight.

"Aren't we going to wait for Marado's troops?" Ike asked, resting Ragnell on his shoulder.

"We can't, if they have weapons like this then we have to move quickly" Marth replied, looking at the mercenary. "Besides, we have to finish this quick"

"I couldn't agree more" another voice chipped in, the warrior duo spinning round to look at the newcomer, swords in hand.

They saw a warrior in black, walking over to them; he looked quite calm, examining the fortress as he walked forward. He didn't seem threatened by the pair holding weapons to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Marth demanded, holding his blade pointed at the newcomer.

"I'm your reinforcements" the figure replied, bowing. "Name's Dark, I'm on contract with Marado to help you guys with a division of troops"

"So where is this division?" Ike asked, moving Ragnell to keep pointing at Dark.

"Destroyed, I'm the only survivor"

"Ok…seems like you're welcome"

"Well, I have some intel for you"

"Being?"

Dark drew his swords, holding them together and flipping them in his hands. "That general up there is Light, my brother, and I know him like the back of my hand" he held a fingerless gloved hand out, as if to prove some none existent point out. "And I would like to take him down once and for all"

Ike and Marth looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and nodding at the newcomer. Dark smiling and flipping his swords again. The trio walked into the fortress, seeing the primid army. Ike and Marth looked quite serious, Dark, not so.

"This is their army?" Dark asked, sarcastically. "Easy" he raised his hand, pointing it at the enemy. "Electrum!" a lightning bolt flew out of his hand, heading towards the enemy. Several Primids were destroyed by the impact, the shock to their system proving too much to handle as they turned into the black balls, floating away.

"Nice touch" Ike complimented him, then charging forward and swinging his blade across his chest, hitting three of the enemy. Marth joined him, 'dancing' with his blade and hitting four of them. Two 'dieing'. In the attack which the prince followed up with a shield breaker, killing the other two.

"You know maybe I should just take a small shortcut" Dark told the other two, running in and slashing away with his blades. The other two got closer to him, blocking and countering several attacks.

"A Shortcut to beating this lot…that I'd like to see" Ike told him, serious meaning the last bit as he block a punch and kicked back.

"Just beat them Dark" Marth told him, countering another attack.

"Gladly"

He jumped up, two demon wings extending from his back and his left arm being exposed. It was jet black and radiated a dark aura as it was released. Dark closed his eyes, reopening them a second later, both of them turning from red to pure black.

"The darkness overwhelms and consumes" he spoke…well, his lips move, but it wasn't his voice. This voice was deeper and sounded incomplete with every syllable. His blades started glowing there respective colours, the part demon warrior landing next to one Primid. "Feel the wrath of Chaos!"

The whole area turned dark, Ike and Marth walking around, trying to find an enemy. All they could hear in the darkness were swords being swung multiple times. Dark could be see occasionally in the darkness by a line in the air as the blades made a trail. The warrior finished up by flying upwards, spinning round in the air and looking downwards.

"Chaos in a heart of Darkness!" he shouted, holding his blades downwards as he fell, hitting the enemy he was aiming for and sending out shockwaves, the rest of the Primids turning into the black balls and floating away as the darkness lifted. The warrior closing his eyes, breathing and going back to normal. Ike and Marth ran over to him.

"What on Tellius just happened?" Ike asked, surprised the warrior handled it so well. Dark looked at him, his blood red eyes back and his blades now not glowing.

"I'm part demon" Dark explained, looking between the pair. "While I have tremendous power, it does take my humanity away a bit"

"I can see what you mean by 'tremendous power'" Marth told him, spinning Falchion and putting it into its sheath.

"So where does this…Light was it?" Ike asked. Dark nodded. "Good, Where does Light come into this demon thing?"

"He got the evil side, I got the good side. He's wanted me dead since…well, who knows. But I want to end the madness today, even if it means killing him" Dark looked at the ground, sorrow in his eyes. "I don't want to kill him, but if that's what it is going to take to stop him, I am prepared"

"Relax Dark" Ike told the mercenary, resting Ragnell on his shoulder again. "_You_ won't have to kill him"

"Thanks Ike, but I have to" Dark told him, looking round the complex. "He started this with me. It's wrong to get an 'outsider' involved"

"Tough, you're helping us, we're helping you" Marth told him, agreeing with his friend.

"Look, I'm sorting this out, not you two, end of"

An evil laugh rang throughout the complex. Ike, Marth and Dark looked around, seeing the woman in white laughing at them. She had her sword and shield ready, jumping down to meet with the group.

"Very touching" she told them, shaking her head. "You can't over come something as small as brotherhood. How sad"

"Who are you to comment?" Dark asked her, standing in front of the other two warriors.

"I am his servant, and as such, am here to kill you"

"Not likely"

Dark looked at Marth and Ike, they had seen enough today to not get involved in this fight. This…woman wasn't who they wanted. They stood a better chance against Light then he did at the moment.

"Ike, Marth, get moving" he ordered the pair. They both looked at him, surprised at what he just said.

"We're not leaving you here" Ike replied, holding Ragnell in his battle stance.

"Finish Light here and Subspace is done, right? So get to him and kill him"

The prince put his hand on Ike's shoulder, pulling him away so that they could find Light. Ike tried to fight back, wanting to help Dark, but failed, running after Marth to the top of the fortress. Dark paced around the newcomer, the woman doing the same back.

"So what do I call you then?" Dark asked, flipping the swords in his hands.

"My name's not really important now is it" the woman replied, holding her sword high.

"True, but then I won't know who I've beaten"

"Just call me Lucretcia"

"Well then, Lucretcia, it was nice meeting you"

"And the same to you, Dark"

The pair ran at each other, slashing away and trying to find a break in the others defences. Ike and Marth ran through the empty fortress, hoping to fulfil Dark's wishes while he was still alive.

* * *

Cut scenes start at the beginning up to the trio going into the fortress, then its goes into the side scrolling battle screens with Ike Marth and Dark fighting off the enemy. Another cut scene from Dark using his special (the, aptly named, Darkness Slash) up to the end.

Anywho, moving on. You know with the SSE adventure when you use the pikachu /samus team it doesn't show them very often in comparison to Mario and Link's team. This is going to stop here for a bit, moving on to other teams.

Dark and Light are two of my OCs. They are in the heroes ally, Twilight Darkness and on the same forum as bloody and Zelda god. I got an OC from dragon68. I'll put him in when i feel right, ok.

On another note. I'm full on the Zelda cast, and one more space in the Fire Emblem OCs section. If you know a story where the character has made a good OC for anything except Zelda, then let me know the story name, I'll look it up, read it, and if I think its good enough, I will ask them if I can use them, you know the drill, the old ask, hunt, ask, use if allowed.

Small side note AGAIN, I'm starting my 'final length' in secondary school if you know what I mean. Updates WILL slow, but I will update.

And, if you need to know what stories I'm writing or planning to write, look on my profile under stories currently up and planned stories. Some times I just get an idea to write one and then think 'great, let's give it a go', so I might upload ones not on the list. Then sometimes think about the fact I might not be on here that much longer… sorry, just me moaping in a place I probably shouldn't..


	7. ruins of the arena

Chapter 6:

The ruins of the arena.

The pale sands of Elencia :Intro

Isaac, Calder and Reain, three swordsmen, each with their own tale to tell about their life, each with different magics gained during said lives. If it weren't for the Subspace attacks, you probably wouldn't see this trio together at all, unless it was a tournament of some sort.

Half a day ago, the trio had joined together to fight off a subspace attack, now they had managed to get to the site of the midair stadium…or rather where it used to be, at sunset. Isaac ran to just under where it used to be, knelling down. Calder and Reain, intrigued, watched him; at various times they would look around, hoping for some clue of some sort.

"Let's see" Isaac said to himself, closing his eyes and putting his hand on the ground. "Man, I wish Ivan or Sheba were here" he started using some of his psyenergy, a yellow aura forming around him. "Come on, where is it?" a yellow circle pulsed from him along the ground; Calder and Reain were intrigued, to say the least. "Come on, Flint, don't fail me now"

"Who said I would?" an active voice replied, a Venus Djinn appearing in front of Isaac. The other two were surprised, walking towards Isaac. "Let me guess, Stadium gone missing?"

"Yes, can you tell us what happened here?" the Venus adept cancelled out his aura

"Annoyingly, I can't" Isaac looked upset at this. "But I know someone who can"

"Let me guess, another Djinn"

"Yes, and they aren't too far away" the little guy jumped onto his master's shoulder, looking around the area. "There are 3 in the nearby area, one for the other 3 elements"

Isaac stood up and looked around the area. It was more forest, plenty of room for an attack by subspace. They had to find out what happened quickly, and before anything bad happened. He smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Flint, do you mind joining me again?" the Venus adept asked his old partner. Flint smiled back, jumping in front of his old master.

"It would be an honour" Flint replied, still jumping up and down.

"Then let's get to it"

Instead of doing the routine when the pair first met, Flint simply jumped up, started shrinking and went into Isaac's sword. the adept's hair and cape swaying in an unfelt wind. He looked at the other two, Calder and Reain both looking confused.

"What the hell just happened?" Calder asked, looking around. "What happened to the little guy?"

"A more pressing question, who or what was that thing?" Reain asked. Isaac scratched the back of his head while thinking up an answer.

"That was a Venus Djinn, called Flint" he told them, looking around. "Djinn are elemental spirits linked to one of the four elements of Alchemy"

"You mean earth, wind, water and fire, right?" Reain asked; the adept nodding.

"These elements are the 'building blocks' of everything, which leads to an even better point" he got his sword out, a yellow gem now evident on it. "When a Djinn is a companion with an adept, that adept is more powerful, and can unleash the Djinns power"

"So what is Flint's power then?"

Isaac didn't answer, instead looking around the area. He saw a large boulder, standing next to it, his sword ready. He held it above his head.

"FLINT!" he shouted, swinging the blade down upon the rock, a loud 'crack' ringing out, some birds flying out of a tree. The boulder fell into two halves, Calder whistling as he saw the damage.

"Remind me to get a Djinn" he said to Reain. The Zora looking at the adept. "Could make my job a hell of a lot easier and quicker"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but only adepts can use Djinn" Isaac told him, walking over to the pair.

"Damn it"

"So where does that now lead?" Reain enquired.

"According to him, and my psyenergy, there are 3 Djinn out here nearby" he told them, looking around the area. "I can't pinpoint exact directions, but ones to the east, another south and another to the west"

"So what should we do?" the swordsman asked, walking up to Isaac. "Split up and find them faster but make ourselves weaker, or stay together and take longer"

"I think it's obvious" Calder told him, heading east. "Split up and find these 'Djinn' things"

"He does have a point" Isaac replied, heading west. "If you find them, tell them I'm looking for them and they should join straight away"

"Ok then" Reain told them, getting his blade out and resting it on his shoulder. "We meet up back here, so don't be too long"

The trio set off to find the Djinn, hopeful that whatever they found in relation to the Midair stadium could be of some use to them…

Meanwhile, in yet another country called Elencia, a vastly desert filled country populated by nomads, traveller communities and exiles. Popular with tourists for its beaches and grand rivers and mercenaries for the safe haven it provides. (Who would look DEEP into the desert for one person?)

Moving back to the subject, it is in said country, in the village of White Haven, that we find two more veterans of the initial assault of subspace…along with several bandits, rogue mercenaries and innocent villagers. A group of warriors had come to town intent on robbing what they could from it.

"This is easier then I thought it ever would be" one of them commented, grabbing a necklace from a table in one of the stone houses.

"With the king worried about Subspace, we can do what we please, seeing as though he has moved the entire army back to his palace" another commented, the group all cheering.

The group of bandits numbered in the 30's, not much considering the size of some bandit groups, but enough to overpower the tiny defence force left behind. One held his sword high as he was about to attack another peacekeeper, the guardsman unarmed and too weak to fight back or defend himself.

"Say goodnight!" the bandit told the soldier. The soldier trying to crawl away. The outlaw was about to bring his blade upon his opponent when a look of agony appeared on his face. He fell down upon the soldier, either unconscious or dead. Everyone looked towards him as he was on the ground.

"Hey, someone got Martyn!" one of them shouted.

"I said goodnight!" someone shouted back. A blue ball appeared on the roof of a nearby building. It stopped spinning, two red sneakers landing in the ground with a white glove keeping the figure balanced. It was mostly blue, with white glovse and some spikes on its back. The group looked surprised as they saw him.

"It's Sonic!" one of them shouted. The rest of the group drawing weapons.

"What? He said goodnight" the hedgehog protested, looking at them quite seriously. "And, to be honest, you shouldn't be here in the first place"

"How dare you" another bandit spoke out, stepping forward. "There's no one here to stop us"

"Wrong, I am"

"You and what army?"

"This one"

"PK THUNDER!" a voice shouted.

A long trail of lighting, following a circular ball, worked its way towards the back of the bandits and through them. A line of 6 of the evil doers fell victim to it, dropping to the ground, dead. The rest of the group looked around for the source.

"Was the Ness of Lucas?!" one of them yelled, running around.

"Me" a small voice spoke out. Someone jumped up to stand next to the hedgehog, with blond hair and an orange shirt and blue pants. Lucas, except a little older.

"Not two veterans" one of the bandits moaned, looking angry. "I thought you said this place would be undefended!"

"It was, until they showed up" another, seemingly the leader, replied. He looked around the ranks.

"More fighting?" Lucas asked, sighing. "Can't this just be over?"

"It will be soon, buddy" the hedgehog comforted his PK friend, then turning to the enemy before him. "Let's show them sonic speed"

Lucas nodded to him before Sonic sped off, heading to attack his foe…

"Damn trees. Get out of my way!" Calder shouted, slashing his way through the low hanging branches that hung in his way. He had been walking for over half an hour and still found nothing. "Man, I hate this place. I come here to get away from adventuring for a bit and look where I am now"

"Sounds like you have a tough time mate" a bold voice told him. The Zora looked around for the source of the voice, seeing a red creature on a tree branch above him. "Then again, what's life without a little danger?"

"Are you one of the Djinn?"

"Correct-a-mundo, looking around for adepts of any kind"

"Well do you mind telling me your blasted name?"

"Name's Fever, I'm one of the Mars Djinn, aligned with fire"

"Well then buddy, I know of an adept you will want to meet"

"Really, I'm intrigued"

"Then come along and I'll show him to you"

"Very well, just please don't be lying"

"I'm not"

And so the Mars Djinn perched itself on the River Zora's shoulder, and every time he tried to swat him off, he would move to the other one, or his head. Over on Reain's side.

"So you're a Mercury Djinn?" the swordsman asked the blue creature, to get a nod back.

"Aligned with water and life" the creature replied, walking up to Reain. "My name, sir, is Mist, I'm looking for an adept named Isaac"

"Well you're in luck; I'm meeting him later to exchange information"

"Do you mind if I join you, sir?"

"Not at all. In fact that's why I was looking for you"

"Good, then can we get moving?"

"Very well"

Mist walked along behind Reain, humming a tune to itself as it did so. The swordsman had loads of questions for it, like 'why are these guys so special?' and 'why is the subspace army back?'. All he could do for the moment was keep these queries to himself, hopefully the answer would present itself in time.

About half an hour later, the swordsman reunited with the River Zora, the Djinn talking to each other about what had happened during their separation. Calder and Reain sat down, waiting for the adept to return.

"Isaac should've been back by now" Reain told Calder, looking into the woods. "What do you suppose is taking him so long?"

"He's probably just taking a while to get back" Calder told him, relaxing in the sun. "Besides, we haven't seen any Subspace things while we've been here, so I doubt he's in trouble"

"I hope you're right"

A loud roar was heard from within the forest, almost like a dragon's. The pair heard it, slowly getting up and getting their weapons out. The two Djinn, being magical creatures, felt it coming, running over to the heroes.

"It's here" Fever told Calder, shaking on his shoulder.

"The beast" Mist told Reain, shaking as well. "And it doesn't sound happy"

"It can't be that tough" Calder told them, smiling as he punched his knuckles together.

"We are warriors of Hyrule, we won't fall to whatever this is" Reain told Mist, holding the seal blade in between his hands. "You may want to hide for now though"

The two Djinn nodded, shrinking and hiding in the swordsman's pockets. He took an offensive stance with his sword, Calder walking up to join him.

"Just like the good old days" the river Zora commented, taking an offensive stance as well. Reain just laughed at this.

"Yeah, but it's a lot different from before, wouldn't you say?" Reain replied, smiling.

"True, we haven't got a whole party this time" he smiled back, looking into the forest. "But we're still more then enough to handle whatever comes our way"

"I couldn't agree more"

The pair looked at each other and nodded. They both knew, whatever might come their way, they would do their utmost to fight it off. Hopefully Isaac was safe and sound with his Djinn, but they wouldn't put a bet on that.

Another one done. Did I do any OOC?


	8. it arrives

Guess what the boss is

Chapter 7:

It arrives…

Calder and Reain both stood in their stances, waiting for whatever it was that was approaching them to appear. The earth quaked as 'The beast' advanced towards them, the Djinn still hiding.

"Who dare's seek out what my lord hath taken?!" A deep, booming menacing voice shouted out. Some trees fell down and the sound of a weapon was heard.

"We dare to!" Calder shouted. Reain backing up with his sword held even tighter then before, using his tactical know how to try and place himself at an advantage. Calder backed up as well as some more trees fell.

"Foul creatures! Leave this place and never return, or your friends life be forfeit!"

"What if we don't want to?" Calder replied, quite confidently.

From out behind the tree line, a young boy was thrown out, followed by a sword and two small creatures. One was recognisable as Flint, the other was a Jupiter Djinn. The pair watched the things fly by them, then seeing Isaac's trophy land face down. The pair looked at the trophy, then looked between each other, then heard an ominous sound.

Heavy footsteps echoed around the tree line, followed by the sound of metal grinding on metal, and a sword being drawn. A dark figure could be seen leaving the forest, wearing black armour, holding a long black sword, his face concealed by a helmet. He took an offensive stance. Calder and Reain were both confused by this, looking at the Djinn.

"I thought you said 'the beast'?" Reain asked the Mercury Djinn

"It is to us" she replied, rather sheepishly before running over to Isaac's trophy.

"You made it sound hard" Calder told them, kicked the ground. "This is going to be easier then you'd ever know"

"Don't underestimate it" Fever told them, running over to Isaac's trophy. The pair looked at the Djinn, seeing them trying to activate the base to revive Isaac, Mist jumping as the sword landed point down right next to the end of her tail.

"So a Dark Nut wants to fight us?" Calder remarked, groaning. "Could be fun"

"We've faced worse" Reain replied, holding the seal blade in front of him. "Father, guide my blade!"

The pair took their stances again, the Dark Nut charging forward towards the pair. Calder back flipped out of the way, the sword thudding into the ground with a dull thunk, the dirt being thrown up around the weapon. The River Zora moved to counter, delivering a roundhouse kick to the warrior's helmet. His face, when his foot collided, told a thousand words as he gritted his teeth, eyes wide open, pain evident as he jumped backwards. He grabbed his foot, hopping on it and moving around.

"F**k, F**k, s**t, that hurt!" he shouted, hopping around as the Djinn watched him.

"Gust…I think he's in moderate pain" Mist told the Jupiter Djinn, smiling.

"You don't have to tell me for some reason" Gust replied, looking at Reain.

The swordsman charged at the Dark Nut. The warrior moving his blade to block the Hylian. Reain looked at the creature, gritting his teeth with determination as the blades collided. The two exchanged a few more sword blows, breaking off on the seventh. The Dark Nut chuckled to himself.

"Is that all you've got?" he taunted, holding his sword behind him. Reain held the seal blade in front of him with both of his hands on it.

"It's not over yet" he told the warrior. He moved the sword to his side, point facing backwards.

"Round 2!" Calder shouted, jumping in front of Reain and firing a lightning bolt surround by fire from his palm. It hit the warrior dead in the chest, the Dark Nut groaning as he felt the impact.

"So it seems someone has power" he complimented.

Calder charged back in, using punching and kicking away at the Dark Nut's armour. The warrior tried to swat Calder away with his sword. The River Zora countered by jumping on the sword in a show of dexterity and luck. He smiled as he saw his chance.

"Nice sword, mind if I borrow it?" he rhetorically asked, kicking the warriors armour plated hand hard. Regretting it soon enough as felt his foot sting again and no reaction from the warrior. "Plan B" he lifted himself up and pointed his head towards the Nut, spinning around, electricity around him. The Dark Nut shouted in pain as Calder went right next to him, stripping him of his sword and more of his armour. The River Zora landed with a black sword in his hand.

"Time to end this!" Reain shouted, Flames engulfing his sword. he went from his location to straight in front of his adversary in less then a second and swinging the blade through the warrior. The blade cut through the armour like a hot knife through butter, a long sword mark on the Dark nut's now evident chest.

"This is over" Reain told the Nut, lighting flowing along his sword.

"This is no where near over…the darkness will win!" the nut shouted in response. Reain slashed upwards, sending the warrior over his head, then holding the seal blade above him. Lightning went through the Dark Nut into the seal blade, apparently not harming it wielder in the slightest. 6 more bolts of lightning did the same thing, Reain put his hand against the blade, the electricity transferring to his hand and powering up a 'Judgement cannon'

"No Darkness is eternal!" he shouted, thrusting his hand up in the air, pointing at the Dark Nut. A massive version of his Judgement Cannon shot out, hitting the armoured warrior and sending him flying upwards. "And we wait…and…" the warrior landed back on the ground, face up, breathing heavily.

"This…isn't……over" he spoke before turning into the twilight shards. Reain held his sword in the air.

"That's the power of the seal blade" he proclaimed proudly, then putting the blade away. Calder calmly walked over to Isaac, touching the base of his trophy and reviving him.

"Oooh…what happened?" he asked, holding his head due to a pain.

"You were beaten…most likely very easily" Calder told him, not bothering to help him up.

"That's nice to know" Isaac replied, sarcastically.

"Not my fault if your rubbish in skill"

"Um, 'scuse me" a tiny voice started, the pair stopped their conversation and looked at the voice, seeing it was the Djinn.

"What's up Gust?" Isaac asked the Djinn. Calder looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You want to know what happened to Midair stadium, right?"

"Correct"

"Well, me and my brothers and sisters did a few psyenergy 'readings' and found it had been taken all together"

"Now tell us something we don't know" Calder told him.

"That your ugly and mean"

"He's right" Flint chipped in.

"What happened to your face? Did you fall down the ugly tree hitting every branch and fruit along the way?" Fever asked. Isaac stepped back, seeing Calder starting to get angry.

"Seriously, it's not natural sir" Mist commented.

"THAT'S IT!" Calder shouted, cracking his knuckles. "If I get my hands on you…"

"RUN!" the Djinn shouted, running around the clearing with Calder in pursuit.

"YOU BETTER RUN"

Everyone, apart from Calder, laughed at this. It was entertaining to see the Djinn so comfortable around him, that much was for sure. Isaac looked at the sky, seeing the sun starting to set.

"I think we should set camp here" he told Calder and Reain…well, more Reain as Calder wasn't listening.

"It might be a good idea, as I don't want to wander around in darkness" the swordsman replied. Behind him, Calder was still chasing the Djinn.

"I can see to the Midair stadium tonight and tell you tonight then"

"Deal"

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON ONE OF YOU!" Calder shouted.

"Run, ugly might be contagious" Flint commented. The Djinn were enjoying this. Reain and Isaac looked over at them, deciding to let the Djinn have their fun with the River Zora.

Meanwhile, in Elencia…more White Haven, but still…

Sonic punched the last bandit down, smiling as he realised that he and Lucas had taken down 30 bandits on their own.

"These get easier every time" Sonic commented, looking at Lucas. "You ok?"

"I think so" he replied, looking at the hedgehog. "It's just I don't like fighting"

"Relax, this is for the best"

"You can say that again" a familiar voice told them.

Sonic and Lucas looked towards it, seeing a young man in green clothes, wearing a green hat, a white turban and cowl, brown boots and gloves. His left arm had an extra piece of armour on it to defend the owner's sword arm. He had a longsword on his back with two blue wings on the hilt, along with the Triforce emblem, along with a big steel shield.

"Hey Link, how's it going?" Sonic asked. Link lowered the cowl, looking at the pair.

"Quite well actually" he told them, walking over to them. "I see you've kept things in order here"

"It's been easy"

"Link…have you heard about the Subspace?" Lucas asked, looking at the hero.

"I have, and that's why I'm here"

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

"It's getting late, and I need a good nights rest, so I'll explain in the inn…and trust me, what I've found out is big…it took two years to gather the information"

* * *

I was up late working on this, so if it's sloppy, I am sorry

Next Chapter goes back to Dark, Ike and Marth, then Pit, Roy and Lloyd


	9. Travellers tales: fortress battles

Short first bit, then back to action.

Chapter 8:

Traveller's tale

Fortress battles

"So-a Lloyd, What-a you doing a-here?" Luigi asked the swordsman. Lloyd looking at him.

"Simple, I'm hunting Ex-spheres" Lloyd answered, looking ahead as the trio, including Zelda, walked along the road towards the mountains

"Ex-Spheres?" Zelda asked, looking confused.

"They are power amplifiers created through human suffering. You attach them to your skin through use of a sphere plate and they increase your abilities by unlocking your true potential"

"Human-a suffering" Luigi echoed. The pair looked freaked out at this. Lloyd's face didn't change.

"It's a long story as to how I became involved, but I swore to my dad that I would destroy every last one of them"

"So that brings you here" Zelda commented, looking at the swordsman. "I presume it would be to hunt Exspheres, of which I've never heard of such a thing here"

"Yeah, well, I got a tip off of a friend of mine that one was here…not sure where"

The trio carried on in their journey, the sun getting ever closer to sunset with every passing moment. Lloyd looked up at the sun, smiling as he thought about his father. He also thought about Collette and Genus…in fact the whole party from back then, and Emil and Marta.

"Just-a thinking Lloyd" Luigi started, the swordsman turning to face him. "What do-a Exsphere look like?"

"Good question" Lloyd pulled a flat coin like object off his glove, passing it to Luigi. "Don't break it"

"That small thing is an Exsphere?" Zelda asked.

"I could say the same thing about your triforce, Princess"

"This-a thing looks tiny" Luigi commented

"You've seen it's usefulness in combat"

Lloyd looked behind them, seeing nothing for miles. He then looked to the right of the road, seeing a cave, this bringing up the older memories.

"Let's rest in that cave" Lloyd told them, walking over to it. The other two looked at each other, shrugging and following Lloyd.

Meanwhile, over at the fortress…

"Have at thee!" Lucretcia shouted, charging forward with her sword held high, her shield in front of her.

"For Marado!" Dark shouted back, counter charging with his swords low.

The pair almost seemed to collide, Dark holding Lucretcia's blade with his pair. the woman's shield behind her. Dark grunted a bit, Lucretcia smiling, not showing any sign of strain. The woman kept on trying to get by Dark's blades, hitting the pair every single time, Dark feeling one of them slip as the sword struck a fifth time.

"So much for a mercenary hero" Lucretcia taunted. Dark smiling.

"Don't count me out just yet" Dark replied, jumping upwards, dropping the sword. he started flying with his wing, hovering above his opponent. The swordswoman just watching. "Gaia Solus!"

His boots suddenly turned to stone, the warrior plunging down upon the swordswoman. Lucretcia tried to dodge, but ended up getting her legs crushed beneath the boots. The mercenary held his sword near the woman's neck.

"Yield and I'll allow you to live" he told her, rolling her over to look at her. She looked bemused, Dark slamming his knee down on her sword arm. "SAY IT!"

"I…I…I must follow orders" Lucretcia replied, somehow pushing Dark off with a massive feat of strength. The mercenary managed to land safely near his sword, grabbing it as he stood up.

"Well, this has gotten interesting" he commented, holding a sword towards Lucretcia. "We don't have to fight; I just want to do my job"

"Must…defend…Lord…Light" she spoke, holding her sword out. "Follow…orders"

"So what if he told you to make your own choices?"

"Must…follow… orders"

She ran towards Dark, slamming her blade down on his. The mercenary couldn't hold his blades, losing his grip on them as they went flying behind him. The tell tale sound of steel hitting stone ringing out. The mercenary turned to the noise, seeing his blades.

"Damn it" he commented, jumping back to avoid getting a sword in the gut. "Things aren't going too well for me for once"

"Had to happen sometime" Dark's demon arm told him.

"Lucifer, now is not the best time to comment" he jumped to the side, getting a sword wound on his leg. "Aye, yer…"

"Please don't finish that sentence"

"For a demon, you're awfully polite!"

Meanwhile, further up the fortress, the steel corridors rang with the sounds of metal hitting metal as Marth and Ike ran through them, trying to find Light at the top of it all. The pair panted every so often, their blades held tightly by their sides. They came to a large steel door, imprinted with the Subspace army logo.

"Are you ready Marth?" Ike asked, putting Ragnell on his shoulder.

"Born ready" Marth replied, swinging his sword in front of him, holding it straight up in front of his face then swinging it back down.

"Let's go"

The pair pushed the door open, walking out onto the black battlements. The pair looked around the area, seeing a clear view of the battlefield. It was sunset so it took a while to see him, but eventually they saw him. The warrior in white armour, hair opposite to Dark's and a massive greatsword strapped to his back. The greatsword was white, with an assorted set of gemstones embedded in the steel. He turned around slowly to the pair, smiling.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" he commented, his arms crossed as he faced the pair. "To be honest, I was expecting Dark"

"He's busy with your friend" Ike told him, taking a battle stance.

"This isn't going to be any fun without him" Light pulled the greatsword off his back, holding it over his shoulder. "So two veterans from the Subspace war want to fight the last remnant of the Subspace army" he said to himself, moving the sword to his side.

"Enough talk, prepare to lose!" Marth shouted, lifting Falchion above his head and charging towards Light. The warrior simply jumped it, dodging Marth.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked.

Marth turned around to watch Light. The warrior ran towards the Prince, a lot faster then he was expecting. Light quickly brought his blade down, Marth only just raising his blade in time to attempt to block it…and even then it faltered. Light struck the ground, sending out a shockwave and sending Marth flying.

"Marth!" Ike shouted, seeing Light jumping to chase his prey. "You're MINE!" Ike shouted again, the mercenary charging forward and jumping up as well. He threw his blade up, letting it spin in the air. "AETHER!" he quickly flew after it, grabbing the blade and slamming it down into Light's back.

Marth regained his balance in the air, landing on the ground outside the gate safely. He watched Light and Ike, seeing them fighting it out. he looked for a way back up, seeing none apart from the hard way.

"Sorry, Falchion" he said to his blade, running up to the wall and digging the blade in, climbing slowly up. He heard the fighting on the inside, Dark fighting Lucretcia. "This is going to get interesting"

"Come on then, Dark!" Lucretcia shouted, slashing at the warrior. Dark only just dodged, seeing the mark in the ground the blade left behind.

"Holy heck!" he shouted, moving back towards his blades, still several feet away from them. "Man, I hate being unarmed"

"Eat steel!" Lucretcia shouted, swinging her sword horizontally. Dark swung his leg out, the sword colliding with a sheath on his leg. Lucretcia groaned as she felt the tough steel on his leg.

"Never had to damage the sheath like that before" he groaned, moving into a roundhouse and kicking the soldier on the side. "And haven't really used them as weapons"

"Not the time Dark" Luicifer moaned.

"Right" he looked at Lucretcia, seeing her getting up off the ground.

The mercenary bolted for his swords, Lucretcia getting off the ground and running in the same direction. The pair ran in the same direction, the soldier holding her sword outstretched, ready to strike. She slowly closed the gap, the mercenary not looking back.

Before Dark grabbed his swords, Lucretcia was already within reach. The soldier swung towards Dark, the mercenary reaching out for his swords.

The inevitable swing seemed to take forever…

Shing! CLANG!

Dark grabbed his swords, turning round and seeing Marth blocking Lucretcia's sword. He was surprised to see the prince.

"You're meant to be helping Ike" Dark told him, Lucretcia bashing Marth with her shield, knocking him back.

"He can hold his own for now" Marth replied, taking his stance. "Besides, you know Light's every move, surely you can beat him"

"You'd be surprised. I've been trying for years now to just find the blighter"

"Well, any ideas of how to deal with this one?"

"Maybe…but I need to get to Light with this one"

"Well then, how should we go about that?"

"Easily"

Dark charged towards Lucretcia, Marth following on, the pair held their blades ready to strike. The soldier held her shield high, counter charging. Dark span round, swinging his blades low to try to trip up or injure her. Marth held Falchion high, hoping to get her on the jump from Dark.

Lucretcia, however, wasn't that inept with the equipment she held. She jumped Dark's blade, letting them have one victory, but when it cam to Marth' blade, she blocked it with her sword, bashing him with the shield and jumping off him. Dark span round, seeing the aftermath as Marth and Lucretcia landed on the ground.

"You ok Marth?" Dark asked, standing between him and her.

"I'll be fine" he answered, getting up using his blade for balance. "Now what?"

"Electrum!" Dark fired the bolt straight at Lucretcia. The soldier moved her shield in front of her, holding the bolt in front of her on the steel.

"And that helped us out how?"

"Like this" he looked at Marth, signalling to go onward. Marth did so, Dark turning back to Lucretcia. "Come on then soldier, come and see what your lord thinks of you!"

Lucretcia pushed her shield against the bolt, pushing it to one side where it discharged harmlessly. Dark started running after Marth, the soldier following them…

Meanwhile, Ike and Light had been fighting their duel. Their blades would clash against each other in the sunset light, giving the illusion that they were wielding light itself. Light had been throwing spell after spell at Ike when he was too far to hit with his massive blade. Ike had been battered by the battle so far, breathing heavily every so often.

"Give up and die Ike!" Light told his opponent, throwing several fireballs at his opponent, the red gem in his blade glowing as he did so.

"Not in this lifetime!" Ike shouted back, dodging the fireballs. He charged back at Light, their weapons colliding as they both swung their blades.

"You're good, I'll admit" Light told Ike, spinning round and swinging under Ike's blade. "But not good enough to beat me"

"We'll see about that" Ike replied, jumping back to dodge the swing, then moving back in to counter. He swung down, hitting Light's sword hand. The warrior fell back, holding his hand.

"What…how can this be?"

"Brother!"

Ike and Light turned towards the voice, seeing Dark and Marth. Light looked surprised, as did Ike.

"Marth, I thought we were fighting together on this one" Ike moaned, walking over to the pair.

"Long story" Marth simply replied. Light started laughing, to which the trio looked oddly at him.

"You think you have won?" Light asked, walking to the centre of the battlements. "You don't know how wrong you are"

"Spill it Light" Dark demanded, holding one of his swords pointed towards his brother. "Is this the end of Subspace with your defeat?"

"Not a chance" Light told him, smiling. "We conquered Marado in 5 minutes"

"So that's what happened to the reinforcements" Marth discerned. Light nodded.

"I ordered the shadow squadron to defeat the reinforcements and conquer the country, which they succeeded in"

"And I guess you kept one of the shadows in order to hold us off" Dark guessed, his brother nodding.

"The subspace warriors are the army's greatest weapon. They are nothing but a weapon; a tool to be used and discarded when done with"

"You would discard a life just because it's no longer useful?" Ike asked, infuriated.

"The lives' of Subspace warriors are ours to do with as we wish…I don't care what they do after we finish with them. Heck, Lucretcia can even go if she wants to. She can live her own life"

"You mean that?" Dark asked, gritting his teeth.

"I don't care any more…I mean what I say…heck, if she were here, that would be an order"

"My lord?"

From behind Dark, Lucretcia appeared, having chased Marth and Dark here. She had heard everything, and looked surprised to have heard it. Light looked shocked, obviously not having thought about Dark's creativity from his mercenary life.

"Lucretcia, you were ordered to defeat the intruders!" Light shouted, looking angry.

"What was it you just said? 'Lucretcia can even go if she wants to. She can live her own life…if she were here, that would be an order" Dark quoted, looking serious while smiling. "An order's an order, right?"

"Lord Light?" Lucretcia asked, seeing Light trying to find a way out of this.

"…Go if you want…I don't care" he finally answered, looking serious.

"What?" Ike asked, seeing Light holding his blade firmly. "I don't care about a puppet"

"She is not a puppet!" Dark shouted, standing alongside Lucretcia. He could see the emotion in her eyes. To the subspace warrior, something strange was happening inside of her…weird sensations…were they feelings?

"She is nothing but a weapon…I already told you" Light stood up, holding his weapon over his shoulder. "Me and Artimis, the sword here to your friends, oversaw the creation of the warriors" he looked at Lucretcia, something evil in his eye. "For something that isn't capable of free will, you seem to be breaking that rule"

"That's it!" Dark shouted, drawing his second sword. "You Die now!"

He charged towards his brother, swords gleaming in the sunset sun. Light calmly moved his blade behind him, swinging it over his head just as Dark got within reach. The mercenary held his blades above him to block the blade. The bone crushing sound of steel on steel rang out across the plain. Dark strained under Light's blade, his left leg giving out.

"Dark!" Ike shouted, charging forward to help his ally out, forcing Ragnell under Artimis. The pair continued to struggle, not getting any further.

"Not today" Marth commented, running forward to help his friends, pushing Falchion into line. Together, the trio pushed Light's sword back, holding him to a stand off in between the two teams. Dark looked back at Lucretcia, seeing her thinking about what to do.

"Help us!" he shouted at her, seeing her looking at him. "Help us beat him!"

Lucretcia looked on, things screaming to her in her head. 'help them' 'follow orders' 'do what's right' 'protect Lord Light' but above them was a phase she had heard on rare occasions:

_Do what you want_

"For freedom!" she shouted, charging into the combat. She forced her blade onto the others, forcing the massive greatsword slowly towards Light. The warrior looked at her, gritting his teeth.

"How DARE you betray me!?" he shouted, training under the 5 swords.

"I follow my own orders now" she replied, forcing his blade upwards.

Everyone recoiled apart from her, who slammed her shield into Light, knocking him to the edge. He balanced precariously on the edge, looking at his brother, the swordsman and the traitor.

"How could you?" he asked, watching Lucretcia.

"You betrayed me" she replied, slamming her shield into him again. He fell backwards only just grabbing onto the edge. His greatsword in one hand, gripping the edge with the other.

"How can you do this!?" he asked, shouting it at her. She held her blade point down, Dark standing next to her.

"You would use me as a weapon…a tool" she put her shield on her back, holding the blade with two hands. "I am no tool!" She began her attempt to stab Light, but Dark stopped her, grabbing her arms and holding her still. "Let me DO IT!"

"That's enough…he's beaten" he looked at his brother, scowling. "Unless he releases his blade, he's as good as dead" he stood on the edge, looking down. "And that is as good as death to a spell sword"

"You would leave me to die" Light told his brother, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing could survive the fall where you are" Dark commented, looking below Light and seeing loads of pikes pointing upwards. "It's over…so die in peace"

The trio of Dark, Marth and Ike began to leave. Lucretcia had gone into the fortress, not knowing what to do. Before the trio could leave however, Light spoke:

"Dark!" Light shouted, the mercenary stopping and looking towards the hand. "Would you leave me here to die alone?"

"Just leave him" Marth told him, Ike agreeing. Dark looked at the ground as he put his swords away.

"Meet me outside, alright? We need to set up a camp soon" he told them. The other two complied, leaving him alone. He walked over to Light, watching him struggle. "Just die in peace, brother" Dark told him, sorrow in his eye.

"Would you leave your brother to die?" Light asked him.

"This is hard enough" Dark told him, a tear falling from his eyes. "Having to kill your own brother…"

"Then don't…come on, we can rebuild Silmeria"

"…But I know this has to be done"

"What?"

"If you live, then no one will be safe"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the Gorons and Zora of Old Hyrule?!" he shouted…Light looked at him, agape as more tears fell from the mercenary.

"That was done for US. They were threatening to kill you for your spell sword powers"

"I could have dealt with that myself. I didn't want to kill loads of them"

"I didn't kill that many…"

"NEAR EXTINCTION!" Dark turned away, more tears in his eyes. "Just…Die in peace, alright?"

"You would leave the last of your family to die?" As Light said this, Dark moved his left had to face Light, his eyes closed.

"You are not family" the lightning bolt formed in his hand, hitting Light in the face and sending him flying downwards. Dust erupted around the mercenary, which covered him and prevented him seeing his brother's death. He walked out of the dust towards the door. "Not anymore"

He walked off of the battlement, meeting up with Ike and Marth and leaving the area altogether, intent on finding out what had happened in Marado.

To those of you who don't know some things, here's a brief insight of Dark and Light's past.

Basically, when the pair were kids, they lived in the village of Silmeria, a small town in the desert, where magic was commonplace alongside swordsmanship. The town was destroyed and the brothers were the only survivors.

Dark and Light, being separated in the attack, believed the other was dead. Thus they got what they could weapon wise (Dark a crossbow, two long swords and a halberd, Light a Greatsword and bow, along with arrows, obviously) and left.

Dark pursued a job as a mercenary, teaching himself swordsmanship and spellsword magic. On one such contract he was tricked and cursed into having a demon inside of him, who will eventually take him over. Now, after a while, Dark managed to find a sage who could not only stop the corruption from the demon (I.E. the black arm), he also managed to make it so the demon would be 'tamed' so not try to take him over but also help him, with a demon blade (DMC style as someone I know would say)

Light somehow wound up meeting the Gerudo King, Gannondorf and tricked into thinking Dark was responsible for destroying the village, and served him hence.

However, something about Light's brotherhood remained, and when the Zora and Goron tribes started talking about killing Dark, he killed most of them, only being stopped by Dark.

Anyway, this is Dark as he is on the forum that he's on (Buncha Zelda Rps reformed) it's a lot different in the story.

And, for some extra credit, I need to advertise something:

If, like me and some others that you may know, like Azura, are a Let's player on youtube, or want to put some ideas forward for someone to 'let's play' on youtube, then come along to the 'rubber ducky let's players guild'. If you can't find it, look up mageknight404 on youtube and read the description for part 14/15 for his Genealogy of the holy war let's play. A links there (It's in one of the parts around there)

If they ask, just say I advertised here .


	10. Interlude 1

Guess whose back. Back again. Thebladeofchaos is back. Tell a friend.

I can't believe I did that.

Any, this one flits about a lot, going between the teams.

interlude 1

the tale.

Beyond the plains where the fortress lay, Dark, Ike and Marth had started a campfire, resting after their battle. Dark didn't want to see it, thinking of his brother's death. Ike and Marth were careful to avoid the subject of family, hoping not to upset the warrior.

"So Dark" Ike started, Ragnell next to him. Dark turned to him, taking his sheathes off his legs. "How long have you been a mercenary?"

"About 5 years now" he nonchalantly replied, taking the swords out, along with a whetstone. "First contract was with a lord to take out a bandit stronghold"

"5 years ago" Marth asked, surprised. Dark nodded, not looking at the prince. "But you look no older then 17.

"That's because I am no older then 17" he replied, smiling. "I'm 16, Light was 20"

Ike and Marth were both gobsmacked. This mercenary was so young, yet so skilful. Maybe it was his demon side, or maybe he had done a lot of fighting in his younger days. Whatever the case, there was no denying one thing: 11 was too young to start fighting. They heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, everyone standing up, swords drawn and held towards it.

From out of the bushes came the form of Lucretcia, her armour lighter then before. Instead of the plate from before, she was now wearing chainmail and normal clothes. She looked at the group, her equipment on her back, and her hands by her side.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked them. The trio held their weapons still, not trusting her. "If I wanted to kill you I would have tried already"

"She does have a point" Dark told them, lowering his swords slowly.

"But what if she waits until we're relaxed then…" Marth started, not finishing it due to what would have been after that. Ike silently agreed.

'I'll take care of that. If she steps wrongly then I'll rip her to shreds before she does any harm to our group' Luicifer told Dark.

"He'll handle it" Dark told them, holding his demon hand up. "Count on it"

Marth looked at Dark as Ike kept watch on Lucretcia. The prince gritted his teeth, putting his blade away. Ike lowered his, not trusting the warrior. Lucretcia picked a space by the fire, the others sitting around it as well. Dark sat closest to the warrior, Ike and Marth sitting opposite.

_Meanwhile, with Zelda Lloyd and Luigi._

"Ok, so what do we know?" Lloyd asked, looking between Zelda and Luigi as the plumber used his fire flower abilities to start a camp fire going.

"We know subspace is back" Zelda told them.

"And-a we know that-a they have new weapons" Luigi continued, getting some marshmallows out and roasting them over the flame.

"Maybe this has something to do with those rumours I heard a while back" Lloyd spoke. Zelda looked at him.

"Rumours?" she asked.

"I heard them about…a year back in the port city of Ambral" Ambral lies near Smashville

_And then, with Link, Lucas and Sonic._

The trio had booked a single room with three beds, Link making sure to bring enough supplies to last through a long conversation. Sonic jumped onto his bed, relaxing on his side, elbow on his pillow. Lucas leaned against a wall as link sat on a chair, a big bottle of milk in his hand.

"So are we gonna start or what?" Sonic asked, getting impatient.

"Sonic, I haven't drunk anything in 3 days" Link told the hedgehog, taking a long swig from his bottle. "Man that tastes good"

"So…Link. What have you been doing?" Lucas asked.

"You remember three years ago?" Link asked, taking another swig from his bottle. "When we fought off the subspace attack?"

"Yeah, didn't last long" Sonic told Link.

"Well, three years ago, Snake and myself came across some information concerning the ancients"

"Let me guess, it relates to the subspace army"

"No, it doesn't. We went hunting across the continent, searching high and low for the 'lost city' but couldn't find it" he looked at the pair, seeing them confused. "R.O.B's people" the pair both nodded. "We found out that, in our entire journey, the city lay across the seas"

_Finally, Pit, Roy and Lucario_

"I suspect you wonder how I came to be here" Lucario spoke to the pair.

"No, not really" Roy simply replied.

"My guess is you know something" Pit replied. Lucario nodded.

"As you've seen, subspace is back…but even worse then before"

_Calder, Isaac and Reain…definitely...finally_

"This has been one hell of an annoying day" Calder commented, looking at Reain and Isaac. "What with you and the Djinni, Isak"

"It's Isaac" the Venus adept replied, looking annoyed.

"Whatever" he turned to the knight. "So what have you been doing these couple a years, Reain?"

"Chasing up rumours, trying to find my father's killer when I came across a piece of, I think, vital information" Reain replied, holding the seal blade across his legs. "Given the day we've just had of course"

_The following is what Lucretcia, Reain, Lucario, Link and Lloyd say to their companions._

Years ago, when Tabuu was still harbouring ideas for world domination, there were two gods.

Master hand, god of creation and order

Crazy hand, god of destruction and chaos

Each maintained a balance in the world, creating and destroying where ever necessary.

However, there was one who grew jealous of this.

Tabuu, the forgotten god of gods, descended from his throne in order to make a new order of life.

He enslaved Master hand, who was then forced to command the so called villains of his time to do his bidding.

Open up a void big enough to allow the god through, and collect the trophies of those who stood in the way of this.

As you know, they were stopped, master hand was killed, as was Tabuu.

But crazy hand, the god of chaos, survived.

He alone controls fate now.

He alone governs the laws of this land.

And he alone, controls the subspace army from my knowledge.

_Lucretcia and co_

"Light always spoke of others involved, but I never got to see or hear the name of any of them" she finished. Dark considered the information, as did the two lords.

"So there are others?" Marth asked, Lucretcia nodding.

"So Marado may not be the last of our jobs" Ike replied.

"But if this is true…" Dark began, looking up at the sky. "Then we may be dealing with Crazy hand or worse"

"I don't recall Tabuu having a family though"

"They would have shown up if he had one" Marth sceptically told Ike.

"Either way, get some rest. Marado is gonna be a tough battle" Dark told them, looking at Lucretcia. "I hate to have to ask, but do you sleep or eat or drink?" Ike and Marth were lying down on the ground, closing their eyes.

"I do all three" she replied, taking her shield off her back and using it as a cushion. "Why are we not setting watched by the way?"

"Luicifer acts as an early warning system" Dark proudly told her. "He can see everything around me and tells me if something's up. If I'm asleep he keeps going and wakes me up"

"For a human you're weirdly supernatural"

"For a warrior who's supposedly loyal, you changed loyalties quickly" Dark then gasped as he realised what he had just said. "Ah…sorry, low blow"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand the term?"

"It was never said back home in the fortress…except when someone did hit someone quite low"

"I'll explain it tomorrow. Let's just sleep for now"

_Link and Co_

"So now you understand" Link continued, taking another swig. "That's why I've been missing for so long"

"Zelda was missing you" Lucas stated, Link looked away from the PKer.

"And I missed her…but we can't do anything about that"

"Either way, sounds like we need a way over the sea" Sonic interjected, sitting up. "or we need to find a way through it"

"I've some old Zora armour I don't wear anymore" Link pulled it out, thinking about it. "Shame it only fits one"

"I guess we'll look in the morning then" Lucas commented, yawning. "It's late enough as it is"

"I think I deserve a nice bed for once" Link told the pair, lying down on his bed. "a month in the desert is not good for you"

_Reain and co_

"I think the thief might be with them" he told Isaac and Calder, looking between the pair. "I doubt my brother will be of any help to us"

"So we've got to track down Crazy hand to end all of this" Calder confirmed, Reain nodded. "But every time a subspace bomb goes off, we get this" he pointed where Midair stadium used to be.

"Which is going to make It harder to find him, I know" he looked at Isaac. "As a Venus Adept, surely you can sense something"

"I'm afraid not Reain" Isaac told the knight. "All I'm getting at the minute are trees"

"I guess we have to bloody wait till morning then" Calder spoke, then swearing under his breath. "See you then folks"

"He has a good point" Reain told Isaac. The adept nodding before following Calder's example. As Reain watched the pair, he found his thoughts drifting to his brother.

_Lucario and co just sleep after that. but with Lloyd and co…_

"The Subspace army have to be deploying Exspheres in order to make their army" Lloyd continued, finishing his story. Zelda and Luigi exchanged confused looks, thinking.

"If they…then maybe…"Zelda started

"The a-shadow balls" Luigi finished.

"Make sense, but they would just break"

"Well, looks like we have a long journey ahead of us, may as well get some sleep tonight" Zelda spoke, looking between the pair. "Sir Lloyd, Luigi"

The pair nodded to her, the trio then settling down to sleep.

_Meanwhile in an Elencian port city called White Haven, close to Marado and the fortress._

A boat pulled into the wooden dock, its bow ready for a break after the long trip from its home port. A sailor on board yelled 'White haven' at the top of his voice. Another one threw a line to the dockworkers so that they could be tied on. This didn't stop two travellers from jumping off.

First came a young man with green neat hair. He was roughly 5' 11 with leather clothes and a white trailing scarf. He held a knife in his gloved hands, his boots not making much of a noise on the wood. On his belt lay hundreds of throwing daggers.

"The coast is clear" he spoke, keeping a vigilant eye out for anyone. A few seconds after he spoke, a young woman jumped from the boat, her silver hair sticking out as a prominent feature of her. She had a purple leather top with black leather trousers, along with a purple cape. On her back was a tome inscribed with ancient words, and her shoulder bore a small bird.

"I hope we're not too late to help lord Ike" the girl spoke, looking around whilst grabbing her tome.

"He'll be fine, but let's move before someone catches on" the boy spoke. the pair ran off the dock, heading into the city and disappearing into the night


	11. plans

Chapter 9:

Plans

Rematch.

Ike, Dark, Marth and Lucretcia woke up early in the morning, fully intent on heading to Marado in order to see if what Light had told them was fact. Dark looked at Lucretcia, looking at her with a confused look.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked her. She looked at him and nodded. "Why?"

"Because, I wish to know" Dark tilted his head to one side. "I wish to know what it means"

"It?"

"What it means to be human"

"Oh, that" Dark scratched the back of his head as he said this, looking away. "You know, I'm starting to wonder that myself"

"What do you mean?" Ike asked, holding Ragnell over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not entirely human myself…and with all that happens in the world, I wonder if Demons are better off"

"Be careful what you say Dark" Marth told him, holding Falchion up against the mercenary's arm. "Or we will have to cut you down" Dark nodded, and then effortlessly kicking the blade away, using his legs sheaths to make sure.

"I've gotten over those days Marth" he told the prince, turning eastward. "Mayhap you should come across days where you feel the same way"

He started walking, Lucretcia following alongside. Ike was third, turning back to Marth.

"We are allies, right?" he told Marth. The prince nodded.

"We're the strongest of friends Ike. Ever since the subspace attack" Marth replied.

"Then trust me" Ike told him. Marth put Falchion away, looking at Ike. "He trusts you, and he's already killed his brother to keep us safe"

Marth looked down as Ike walked away, the prince following as he thought about those words. The mercenary was either so cold he could slay his own blood…or had been through so much that he felt it would be better if his own blood no longer carried on in Light.

Either way he looked at it, he couldn't get beyond Dark's mercenary rank and Demonic side. Could it truly cloud the warrior's judgement?

_Over with Lucario, Roy and Pit._

The trio climbed further down the mountain, eventually finding the land flattening after 3 hours. Roy was the first to hit it, letting go as soon as he saw it and sliding down. Lucario and Pit soon followed, each one going down at a gentle pace. As soon as they it the ground, Roy looked around, seeing plains and trees in equal amount.

"I remember this place" Pit commented, looking around. "Mario and myself came here, meeting Link, Yoshi and Kirby"

"I heard tales of that" Roy commented, looking between the two. "I've heard tell that the five of you took on 5000 primids and won" Pit was amazed at that, Lucario just chuckled.

"I doubt that is true" he commented, looking around with his aura sensing powers. He saw three people coming towards them. "But it seems we aren't alone"

The trio armed themselves, taking their stances…

_Meanwhile…_

Lloyd, Luigi and Zelda travelled along the plains, following the old road. Lloyd held his weapons out, not sure of the area. Luigi relaxed, feeling at home in the area.

"Something's not right" Lloyd spoke, stopping the trio. He looked at the road, seeing the tracks stopping.

"You're right" Zelda commented, seeing the trail, impressed by his eyesight.

"What-a is the worst that-a can happen?" Luigi asked, blatantly walking onto the section. Zelda and Lloyd braced for anything…

Nothing, just the sound of Luigi's footsteps. They both looked around, shrugged, and carried on.

Only for the trap to truly be sprung…

As Lloyd stepped onto the square, the ground surrounding Zelda collapsed beneath her. The princess fell, screaming as she did so. Lloyd turned, horrified at what was happening.

"Princess!" he shouted, jumping down the hole after her. Luigi looked around, seeing three figures run his way. he panicked, jumping into the hole as well.

"Where are they!?" Pit shouted, desperately looking for the other three.

"They went down" Lucario spoke, his aura sight only seeing their direction. Roy looked at the ground, seeing the hole.

"Down here" he told them, jumping down the hole. Pit and Lucario followed, hoping to help Zelda, Lloyd and Luigi.

The shaft was long, dark and poorly made. Every time it turned ever so slightly, the smashers felt like they were hitting a brick wall. The rocks in the side jutted out, sticking into the group as they slide by them. Pit and Zelda were amazed; all this being here in a few years.

Eventually, Zelda's group hit the bottom, flying out of the chute, onto a floor of sorts. Luigi landed face down, his nose getting stuck in a small hole in the ground. Lloyd and Zelda got up, looking at their surroundings.

They were in a base of sorts. Primids operated machinery here and there, building ships of some kind. Lloyd looked at them, comparing them in his mind to the machines back home.

"By the goddesses…" Zelda breathed, amazed at what had been built. Lloyd drew his swords, seeing what looked like a tank moving towards them.

"We've got company" he told her. Luigi pulled himself out the hole, seeing the tank and wishing he hadn't done.

The tank stopped, transforming quickly into what the smashers knew…as Galleon. It's almost ape like appearance considering it was a machine being it's main look. Zelda changed into Shiek, Lloyd getting into his stance.

"Whoever's there, GET OUT THE WAAAAAAAAY!!!" Roy shouted. The trio shot out the chute, hitting Luigi in the back of the head as they landed. Roy rolled, ending next to Lloyd, sword of seals drawn. Pit got his blades ready, the group ready for the beast.

* * *

Short but setting up the next battle.

So the first convergence, so one less team to worry about in a sense.


End file.
